Insert 'Clever Pokemon Title' Here
by anime.amie13
Summary: Allison and her best friend Lily are on the way to their first Poke-battle live competition at their favorite anime convention. A turn of events gets them sucked into the wonderful world of Pokemon.


CHAPTER 1: The Beginning

"Quick Lily! We're gonna be late!" Allison yelled as she and her best friend Lily ran as fast as they could while holding hands. They were running as if their lives had depended on it. As they reached the Grand Hyatt hotel their speedy run came to an anticlimactic stop while they had to ride the elevator to the correct floor.

"Last call for...'Lady Allison and her Absol'?" the host of the poke-battle live panel said as she spoke into the microphone. When Lily and Allison reached the panel room,  
they slammed the doors open and yelled in unison, "Sorry we're late! Please let us participate!"

* * *

**MUCH, MUCH EARLIER**

"OK, so the Poke-live battle's at 5pm, was there any panels you wanted to go to before, or can we just come back here, change and walk around?" Lily asked as she stared down at the San Japan convention schedule. "I wanted to go to Christopher Sabots' autograph panel, but that can wait until tomorrow." Allison said as she put part of her hair in two neat, symmetrical buns. Allison loved making costumes, especially her own. For the poke-live battle she decided to base her pokemon cosplay off of the league champion Cynthia. She had on a black tank-top with dress pants, and a pair of cute black heels and covered by an awesome leather trench coat.

"Since we have like a couple hours before the panel starts, you wanna go walk around the river walk?" Allison asked as she closed their hotel room. "Sure that sounds like a good idea. Let's go to the Hard Rock cafe for some food, I'm sooo hungry!" Lily replied starting for the elevator.

As they left the Hard Rock cafe Allison and Lily headed to a dead end area. "There's nothing down here, let's just go into the mall," Lily said wearily. "I don't know, I just feel a pull from this dead end area." Allison said still walking toward the darkened area of the river walk. "Uhh, Ally, it's 100 degrees out here, lets go get some water." Lily said starting to walk away. "No! I need to see what's down here Lily! Come on, you always want to explore." Allison exclaimed as she grasped Lily's hand and dragged her along.

"WOAH! What's this?" Allison yelled. She knelt down, moved the bushes out of the way, and brushed the dirt off of the half red and white circular stone sticking out of the ground. "DUDE! Lily, it looks like a pokeball!" Allison exclaimed as Lily was looking around the area nervously. "Cool, it does look like a pokeball!" Lily replied walking over and kneeling down beside her best friend.

"I wonder what it is..." Lily questioned as she lightly swept her hand over the button that would normally open a pokeball. Lily being her clumsy self, leaned forward too much, pressing the button in the middle. Suddenly the stone starts to rumble and opens in the middle, letting a peculiar red light engulf Allison and Lily. "What's going on?"Lily exclaimed as Allison and her held hands while the world around them went dark.

Suddenly Lily wakes up. It's a little earlier then when she remembers it being. As she sits up to look around she notices that they're in the most beautiful field of grass that she had ever seen. Lily attempted to stand up, but it seemed as if she could only crawl on her hands and knees. Luckily, there was a small pond right next to her, so Lily crawled up to the pond and nearly fainted. It wasn't her in the reflection, it was an Absol! She franticly looked around for her best friend and spotted Allison laying under a huge willow tree a few feet from her.

Not knowing what to do, Lily started pawing at Allison trying to wake her up. When that didn't work she used her muzzle to nuzzle at Allison's face in hopes to wake her up. Frustrated at her best friend, she did the only logical thing left; to lick her face.

Allison coughed and frantically looked around, it took her a second to realize how beautiful the scenery was, and another second to process that there was an actual real-life Absol right in front of her. As she tried to process what was happening, the world around her started to go black.


End file.
